Unbroken Vow
by FireStarr
Summary: (sequel to Shards time and affection) It was after claiming the large piece of the shikon no tama. Love will find its place.. and reasons will come, actually someone knows their future!
1. Default Chapter

A/N : I don't know but some reviewers insisted fro a sequel ,somehow STA (Shards, Time and Affection)is a hanging story leads to it's 2nd part. I'll just make this a nice one.. and maybe not too long.  
  
~Unbroken Vow~ (Shard, time and affection sequel)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~Wishes~  
  
It was Christmas eve, Kagome rushed to a nearby convenient store. It was just her and some few customers were still purchasing items in the store.  
  
"Let's see, Cheese, Lettuce, steak sauce, 1 egg tray, all-purpose cream, chocolate syrup, Soysauce. Geez I wish the girls came with me to purchase this stuff, mom should have bought this yesterday!" Kagome mumbled, as she folded the check list into her pocket. And grab a small grocery basket as she went to the poultry section and bought the eggs, and the rest of the things she needed.  
  
The Hirugashi family was going to celebrate Christmas eve. Some of Kagome's classmates from the school dorm will dine with them since they can't go home during Christmas week.  
  
She went by the counter to cash out the items her mom asked her to purchase. Her attention caught the sight of two couples; the girl carries a load full of grocery bags, as her boyfriend offered to carry it. The two were goofing off; the guy was stealing kisses to her girl friend. Kagome gets irritated  
  
*.. I wish they could do that some place else! * She rolled her eyes ignoring the site of it. But something pierced her innerself. she misses Inuyasha, it's been a week or two she didn't went back to the feudal era, after the great battle encounter when Komiro and inuyasha fought against Naraku. It was really something to remember, since she felt more secure , her feelings for Inuyasha were more honest and true, as well as he, but He didn't much show it often with her friends, only when their alone together. She always envies the sight of a sweet couple and reminds her wishing that inuyasha should be more showy with his feelings towards her, it did upset her since it was Christmas eve, She was always dreaming her boyfriend would give her something in return and spend the evening feast with her.  
  
*..He's an idiot!.. no Inuyasha doesn't know what Christmas is..since Time changes our traditions.. He's culture was still fixed to the Buddhism tradition, he doesn't know it. and I didn't told him either*  
  
Kagome's senses went back to reality from thinking. "Move it lady what are you thinking!" the guy behind her, carrying a huge box pushes her .  
  
"Damn't can't you wait!" Kagome yelled at him, other customers looked at her annoyingy when she yelled "Snotty eh.! Ex-G!" he said  
  
" Ex- g?.what do you mean !" ,kagome looked at the guy hiding his face behind the boxes.  
  
"Ex- girlfriend! Get it! " Komiro laughed "Komi-chan!" Kagome was very surprised and hugged him "hey..hey.slow down girl. I'm carrying this!" He said  
  
"what's inside that box?" She asked. Trying to peek inside it. Komiro put away her hand  
  
"No.. it's a surprise.. just a gift for my buddies." he winked at her.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at him " You still have those friends of yours?"  
  
"not those creep you were referring to those who were rude to you." He said  
  
The cashier took the grocery Kagome was unloading from her basket and paid the purchase. Then the cashier , took Komiro's box. He seemed to be distracted kagome was looking at him. wanting to see what's inside the box..  
  
"..uh.. kagome... I'll be dropping by at home. You're mom asked me to join you okay?" He said trying to make kagome leave.  
  
"Okay.. I'll wait for you there" Kagome said and kissed him on the cheek, and left the convenient store.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
It's been a while.. the Hirugashi was enjoying their Christmas feast and singing with the Karaoke, Komiro joined them, of course Souta's tutor joined them. Kagome was happy for him although, Komiro was then only trying to be friend teacher xiamun. The sight of her,makes him feel uneasy. Kagome would push her elbow to his side to make him talk, she sat beside him, while Teacher Xiamun sat across the table.  
  
"Don't be a twerp! Komiro. She used to be your betrode!" Kagome whispered and giggled,  
  
"Used to. hello.. everything's change!"  
  
".. this is not going to work!" Kagome took the microphone for one of her classmates, and gave it to Komiro  
  
"damn't!" Komiro pinched her, as they all wanted for Komiro to sing.  
  
"Sing or I will make you sniff smoke if you don't want to show your scales!" Kagome warned him.  
  
"this Is embarrassing!!!!" he said and took the microphone, his friend was very persistent, his audience were laughing at him , while Komiro sings.. It was funny enough. Komiro just goofed off, when he saw kagome smiled at him , He was satisfied to see his friend looked happy, he always knew Kagome was hiding her loneliness behind her smile, so Komiro just give it a try.  
  
Inspite of his embarrassing number, even Teacher Xiamun laughed at him, Komiro noticed kagome left the table and went to the kitchen, he could tell something's bothering Kagome.  
  
When the feast was over, Mrs. Hirugashi thanked their guest, Komiro handed souta a small boxed gift that evening and another for Kagome. He also gave Teacher Xiamun small charm bracelet for Christmas. It was so sweet. As they left, Komiro noticed Kagome was still sad, so he insisted to stay for a while.  
  
"You should walk Teacher Xiamun home" Kagome and Mrs. Hirugashi insisted  
  
"Nah.. It's Christmas.. It's not Valentine's.. beside. it's my first Christmas here in Japan.. soon I'll be leaving back home.. I think you need someone to talk to" Komiro said  
  
"Okay don't let Komiro stay late, he might be sleepy already" Mrs. Hirugashi said and handed Komiro and Kagome a cup of coffee. As they sat by the staircase outside. It was a bright cold winter midnight that Christmas eve.  
  
"Kagome.. you miss. Inuyasha do you?"He said and took a sip of his coffee, Kagome didn't answered  
  
"I know you Kagome. When you're said" He said  
  
"That's why you stayed.. just to ask me that?" Kagome replied in a sad tone of voice.  
  
"You wished Inuyasha was here, at this time. did you?" he answered  
  
"It's okay. I was just thinking so much.. Komiro , I know he Can't live here.. or he won't exist, time separates us." She said  
  
"Kagome.. I used to believe in you. Think , if it wasn't for you Xiamun might have died here in our time, in fact it was Kagura made me feel this way.. I just believed, when there's no hope. That's why my friends come first." Komiro exclaimed "Don't think such stupid ideas. Inuyasha loves you. believe me,I can tell.. especially with the punches he smack unto my face, when we were going out together" he added. Kagome Laughed  
  
"Yeah I remember that.. It was funny.. especially those brawl fights you two have when you two fell off from the sky, he threw a handful of ash unto your face" Kagome laughed..  
  
"Yeah. but you know what. that moment I realized you loved him more than me, when you ran first to Inuyasha." Komiro looked at her. Kagome felt embarrassed what she said.  
  
"Hey. It was nothing..It doesn't bother me.. that moment too I met Kagura remember.."  
  
Komiro placed the cup of coffee beside him and took kagome's hand  
  
"You just miss him do you?" Komiro asked her looking in her eyes  
  
"Yes." she nodded, " You know.. I miss him too" he said Komiro took off his shirt and took Kagome in the open  
  
"why did you took it off, it's cold" she said  
  
"I don't want to rip my shirt if I sprung out my wings don't I?" he said , kagome smiled as Komiro took out a small lighter and picked a handful of dried leaves buried in the snow. It was cold but Komiro lit it up as it burn, the clapped the powdery ashes from his hand and threw it o his face.. the moonlight glimmered as Komiro's half dragon appearance hurled his body image, when his wings , webbed ears and claws reappeared. Kagome was not see how he morph , but memories of the feudal era remind her when she him  
  
"See.. Just to see you smile.. I took the risk to transform into a youkai again, just to see a smile from your face this Christmas eve" Komiro smiled and offered her hand  
  
" Where are we going?" she asked  
  
"Come Fly with me!! I'll be your reindeer okay?" Komiro pulled her unto his back as they swoop up in the shimmering night winter sky.  
  
Kagome waves her arms. Catching the mist of cold air as it was snowing flowing against her face.  
  
They flew in a beautiful height overlooking the small city they lived, Christmas lights  
  
"Wow looked below.." Kagome pointed to the large lights coming from a busy plaza stands a huge Christmas tree  
  
"Yeah.. I didn't knew it was a nice view up here? I'm not used to fling in this modern times " He said.  
  
" Komiro.."  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"You think Inuyasha loves me?"  
  
"Of course he does... He won' bother to cross the parallel time, if he didn't loved you. I know.. I'm a guy" he said  
  
"Komiro."  
  
"what?"  
  
"Harigato.." Kagome whispered, and they flew back all the way home..  
  
"It's 3 am.. you should get some sleep okay?.." Komiro said, as Kagome walked heading towards the door, komiro yelled at her "You can wish.. It's a nice Christmas eve.. Marry Christmas!" Komiro said as h e took back his shirt and re transformed his body into his old self. Kagome felt better  
  
She ran back to her room and change into her pajamas before going to sleep  
  
"He's right .. There's nothing for me to be sad at all" she said to her self.as she closed the door from her bathroom and notice the window was open., Kagome went by the window and reached for the lock to close it.  
  
Suddenly a pair of clawed hands with red sleeves, grip her hands and wrapped it around her waist, very tightly  
  
"I miss you so much." Inuyasha whispered in her ear, as he pressed his cheeks with hers and hugged her tightly so much.. Kagome was so surprised, even her eyes were teary with Joy, and cherishing the moment she missed against the warmth of his embrace. It was a perfect moment that Christmas eve. Komiro was right.  
  
Inuyasha took her over the shoulder and turned her in front of him, as he caressed her cheek and kissed her, his hands held her and carried her by her weight, He missed her so much, as their lips held in the sweet fusion. Kagome breathe softly, with the comfort, as he didn't break the kiss from her lips. it was like mending the days of her absence from his presence, even his other hand trailed into the lock of her hair, exploring every turn how he missed Kagome so much. Inuyasha kissed her on the nose  
  
"Why didn't you go back?" he asked his eyes were fix looking at her face.  
  
"Hey.. It's not like I'm not coming back.I'm just busy here at home " Kagome said, her eyes was teary Inuyasha wiped it away with his lips and kissed her again.  
  
" I'm sorry. It was Christmas. I didn't told you about it?" she said  
  
"What is it about it?"he asked looking at her questioningly  
  
"You don't know it's different from your time, traditions, is different now" She said  
  
Inuyasha seemed dipleased to what she said and pulled away from the embrace.  
  
"So.. That's why you didn't told me? Discriminating the time difference between us?" He said and looked away from her,  
  
"No. it's not like that..!" Kagome exclaimed  
  
Inuyasha head back to the open window; kagome pulled him by the sleeve.  
  
"No.. I didn't mean it. I. Miss you so much!!" She pleaded  
  
"Kagome.. If this is hard for you, so it is for me.. I Love you. I just don't want to think how time separates us. I'd better go home! Don't even try to make me sit!" He yanked the sleeve off from her hand. Kagome cried out and she leaped out of the window from the tree he was on.. kagome embraced him tightly.  
  
"Then I'll leave in your Time!. I love you so much.. I'll take the risk just for us to be together!" She pleaded , holding Inuyasha  
  
"Looked into my eyes!. " She cried  
  
"I Love you. I mean it for real.." Kagome kissed him by force and cried, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry. You're so very special to me.. Nothing is going to separate us.. I promise!" inuyasha whispered and they kissed up in the tree. Inuyasha remained an hour or two while Kagome rest in his arms. As soon as she was in deep slumber Inuyasha carried her climbed back to her room, to put her in bed. And Inuyasha left her there  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
To be concluded for the meantime RR  
  
FireStarr 


	2. What's bothering him?

A/N : Ah I see good start.. Sorry I was sick that's why I didn't have time to post the next chapter  
  
Chapter 2 - What's bothering him?  
  
It was a bright snowy Christmas Morning; Kagome opened the window of her room, the sparkle of bright Icicles from the tree over her window reflected against the morning sunrise. Souta was playing outside of the snow with her Grandfather; her mother was outside too, laughing as she watches the two threw snowballs at each other.  
  
"What a nice Christmas morning!" Kagome stretch her arms, everything was so perfect for all the she wished for. She felt complete, Inuyasha loves her, and She loves him.  
  
There was nothing wrong .. but the fact Inuyasha keeps their relationship to themselves, Only Komiro was the one who knows..since He was always there for Kagome around the block. But the gang doesn't have the slightest idea.  
  
"Why would he keep it as a secret, there's nothing wrong?. And he doesn't that he is.. when the others are around?" Kagome mumbled as she sat back at the edge of her bed.  
  
* Why , it's not a problem, He must be adjusting. since he's used to calling me names! That could be it! Inuyasha sometimes can be stubborn. * she thought, well Kagome is just another understanding girl, she knew it for herself. But somehow deep inside, who could be happy with it, hiding it from public?  
  
Still, ignoring those questions inside her head, She rearranged her bed and got dressed up, so excited why is that. Kagome went down stairs as she took her back pack and grab a couple of cookies, she took some and packed it in her bag, she took out a milk carton box from the fridge, couple of sandwiches and pre heated it in the microwave, and put it inside her bag. Kagome went beneath the Christmas tree. That's why she was excited. She took 5 small gift wrapped boxes, Shippou, Miroku, Kaede, Sango and a small box with Inuyasha's name on it. Kagome kissed that small gift. And placed the gifts in her bag.  
  
"Kagome where are you going?" Mrs. Hirugashi came inside the house  
  
"Well, I have some gifts to deliver!" She said with enthusiasm  
  
"I see, you'd cheered up a bit, good thing Komiro is always there, By the way. Last night he left a large box by the doorstep he forgot it, I'm a bit worried because this morning it was gone, I wonder if he dropped by this morning and took it" She said  
  
"I'll check him, if you want too" Kagome said as she head out the door.  
  
Kagome took her boots and her sweater , since it was winter, it might be cold in the other side of the well's time. She was too excited to drop by at Komiro's place and decided to go to see Inuyasha and the others first. Then she jumps back into he well.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Guys where are you?" kagome called as she steps out of the well pulling out her back back, Yup it was snowing in the Feudal era, good thing she has her jacket on.  
  
"Kagome You're back!" Sango waved at her  
  
"where are the guys anyway?"  
  
" I don't know. Last night Is slept at kaede's hut. I'm so exhausted, Miroku and Inuyasha are some what busy?" Sango replied  
  
"Huh?. What are they up to anyway?" Kagome wondered she looked at the very tree usually, inuyasha would sit there, and especially know he would have waited by the well. Kagome is disappointed  
  
"I don't have the slightest Idea, I went to the market last night to buy some food supplies, well I do the cooking since you've been gone, I thought Inuyasha was with you today?" Sango asked  
  
"As you see , he's not.. (sigh). Last night he drop by at the house well, just to see if I'm okay. Then he left" Kagome said  
  
"Huh? He went at your place?" Sango smiled slyly at her raising an eyebrow, Kagome completely forgot, Even Sango doesn't know they are going steady.  
  
"Well, yeah. he did" she exclaimed, trying to take back what she said, she somehow want Inuyasha to be the one to tell the gang about it.  
  
"Unusual?... hmmm Inuyasha somehow starting to show off what he feels about you ,ain't that sweet" She teased  
  
* if she founds out, were more to that. She'll be disappointed to know I'm also hiding it from her * Kagome smiled as she kept it in her mind. It's no big deal  
  
"I just came from the Market again this morning. No ones at home.. till I saw you. I wonder what are they up to, they could be back by now." Sango looked over the direction behind Kagome's shoulder  
  
"Hey that's shippou!' Sango pointed. The kitsune seemed to ran away hiding behind the bushes.  
  
"What the!!!..he's hiding something!" Sango and Kagome went after him  
  
Shippou seemed to panic  
  
"Oh Kagome youre..mmmm back!" Shippou hugged her  
  
"Hey.. what's wrong you're hiding something?" Kagome wondered as sango looked around the corner  
  
"Where are the others?' Sango asked  
  
"I dunno Sango" Shippoureplied but it sounded as if he was nervous  
  
"Com'n shippou, You're not good at lying." Kagome kneeled before him, at the corner of her eye, she saw a tip of a carton box buried on the snow.  
  
"Whthe! . Is that a box?" Kagome went to have a closer look and shoveled the snow with her hands, Yup it was a large box  
  
"hey wait a minute!" kagome recognized the large box. It was Komiro was cashing from the convenient store.. he was trying to keep it away from Kagome.  
  
"Komiro you here!!!Inuyasha!, miroku?!" Kagome yelled and took a closer look at the box, thinking those guys, must have been drinking. since there was no label of the box, the bottom carton has bottle molds.  
  
Kagome hates vices. Drinking, smoking even Sango , Especially Kaede would kill them  
  
"Guys you're here! We know it! It's too dumb to leave an evidence just under a snow!" Sango shouted  
  
"Come out!" they shouted  
  
Kagome whispered to Miroku, over the far tree, the tip of Miroku's staff peaks out from the leaves.  
  
Sango went underneath it and pull the rest of the tip of the staff, Miroku fell out  
  
"You're been drinking have you!" Sango said trying to smell a scent of alchohol from his robe  
  
"No I don't drink!" Tugging up his robe.  
  
"Don't outsmart me, your robe is wet.. you must have washed it to remove the scent way! Stupid you're face is red!" Sango pokes him at the head, as he stumbles down to the snow  
  
"See you can't even keep your self up to you knees"she said pinching his earlobe  
  
"stop that!..I'm not drinking.. beside it is snowing that's why my face is red!"  
  
"Miroku were is Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled at him  
  
"I don't have any..."  
  
"Don't lie! If you guys aren't drinking you don't have to lie! Or I'll tell Kaede!" Kagome grabbed him by his collar  
  
".." he didn't answer  
  
"Alright.. OSWARI!" Kagome shouted but Inuyasha didn't appeared  
  
"hmph!.. which means. either he's not here or.." Kagome went to the burnt lit fire wood and opened a torch . Miroku gasps  
  
"Why Miroku?..he must be here if he didn't heard that SOMEONE MIGHT BE COVERING HIS EARS!" kagome went to every tree trying to smoke them out!  
  
"Ko Mi Ro?!" she shouted  
  
and far to her right she smoked the whole tree  
  
"ACCCCCCCHOOOOOOOOO!" large wings stuck out behind it as Komiro fell off  
  
Kagome grabbed him by the collar "Where is inuyasha? !"  
  
"hehehehe Kagome.It's not what you think.." he said , then clung of bottles heard over the tree behind them  
  
"NOT DRINKING EH!... OSWARI!" ( slam!) Inuaysha's face fell unto the snow as the bottles fell hitting his back  
  
"My GOD! YOU!!!! Alchoholic Hanyou!" Kagome went to him and twisted the part of his ear lobe  
  
"HEY That hurts Let me go you stupid Bitch!" That Instant Kagome looked at him, what he said got to be very hurtin, Kagome's eyes began to be teary.  
  
"YOU CALL ME BITCH! ARE YOU STUPID!"  
  
Inuyasha was surprised, he was used to calling her like that.. he forgot the relationship between them is different, although he was hiding it  
  
"No. i.. I'm sorry! It's not.like I mean it.. !" Inuyasha try to take her hands, but she slapped him  
  
"What is wrong with you!.. You know I hate to see you drinking!" Kagome cried  
  
"Kagome. It's my fault!" komiro try to stop their argument but she didn't listened  
  
"Kagome.. take it easy. don't let it get into you" Sango said  
  
"What he said!" (sob!) and she looked at Inuyasha, trying to calm her down but she steps back.  
  
"yeah.. It's no big deal!. You're fond of calling me that way.. It's okay were only JUST FRIENDS!" Kagome cried and ran off.  
  
They went after her and she went back in the well  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha try to jump in to chase after her but Komiro stopped him  
  
"Hey, She's upset, I'll talk to her, give me time okay.. take it easy." Komiro said  
  
"Oh dear this is because of you three! Now look what. She was excited to see you guys back again then you blew it!.hmph drunkards!"Sango said  
  
"Were sorry. poor girl. I have to talk to her" Komiro took her back pack and opened it up  
  
"Oh my god, We really blew it!" Komiro took out some gifts and handed to each of them feeling guilty.Then he handed inuyasha his gift  
  
"Hey.. she has something for you" and handed it to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmph.. she'll be back, she can't leave her things here" Inuyasha walked away from them and made his way up in the tree.  
  
"Don't be too harsh. Dog boy. Why don't you be a bit nice to her" Komiro exclaimed  
  
"I don't have to, beside what is it to you? Kagome is always like that" Inuyasha smirked and looked away turning his head to the other side and his head resting on his hands.  
  
"hmph. You' ll regret it soon!" Komiro warned and lit a cigar with a lighter as he puffed smoke  
  
Inuyasha's ears pointed to the direction of Komiro's voice." Are you threatening me?!" He sat up , seemed displeased he didn't like the tone of his voice.  
  
Komiro gave him a smirk and sat on the edge of the well, he didn't answered.  
  
"Not that again. You two are starting another fight. Afterall it is still the three of you started this. Made her upset!" Sango interrupted their confrontation  
  
"I'm not threatening you.. I'm just warning you!" Komiro answered  
  
"What are you trying to say, It makes no difference!" Inuyasha climbed off from the tree and went towards Komiro.  
  
"Makes no difference.. sure Inuyasha, You two are just Friends.. Nothing important beyond that. What are you worrying about?!" Komiro said to him blantly.  
  
"What are you two guys talking about!.. Is there something that we Don't know?" Miroku looked them with a questioning look.  
  
"Ask him. I don't know he must be hiding something? I have no idea?" komiro turned back to Inuyasha, totally pissed off what was komiro was talking about, obviously he was trying to make the Hanyou admit that he and kagome are going steady already. Inuyasha was trying to control his patience, not to say or any about it but why?  
  
"Nothing really Inuyasha.. You're forgetting something. if you don't stop treating her like that. I'm her ex boyfriend!" Komiro said that provoke inuyasha to push him into the well. And Komiro fell in.  
  
Sango poked Inuyasha on the head.  
  
"What is that for.. Inuyasha what has gotten into you!.. You yelled at Kagome then Komiro was only trying to make you go after her. Are stupid!" She was really upset. Inuyasha looked at Miroku too, but he seemed also displeased  
  
"Yeah, all of you people! Turn against me.. what did I do?!" Inuyasha walked away and went back to the tree.  
  
"Hey Dog boy, I think Komiro was right.! If you don't change. She was worth for him instead of you, making her cry like that!" Miroku said and the three of them left Inuyasha alone. Shippou ran back and said  
  
"Inuyasha, Don't try to lose your friends.. You will loose the one you love most! You're just like you're brother!" Shippou shouted  
  
"Get Lost!" Inuyasha yelled at them,. Displeased the three left and head backto kaede's house.  
  
* what am I thinking!.I really didn't mean it.. I just can' admit to them, Kagome and I share already a special relationship. hmmph special.. I really blew it this time. Komiro nah, he couldn't do that to me. even for a short time, 'm very much aware of his characther, he was just like a close friend to kagome and me..* Inuyasha felt uneasy thinking what Komiro said to him  
  
*... hmmmm to close. Wait a minute, what am I jealous!.. I should be alarmed by that Whenever Kagome goes home, Komiro is with her.. after all they belong In the same time. unlike me?!. damn't ! no.. that's not like her at all! She loves. it's just.. if Kaede finds out about it, she'll forbid it. since time will change the future between us , either her or me..*  
  
Inuyasha took out the small gift box and opened. It was a small crescent pendant a half cut piece " It's beautiful!" he said and attached it to his necklace. * Kagome must have the other half.. * Inuyasha felt so disappointed "Stupid Inuyasha!.What have I done!..i feel sick!".  
  
Inuyasha got off the tree and took a walk in the open field, He can't go at kaede's hut since everyone hates him by then.  
  
He went by the edge of the cliff overlooking a frozen lake.  
  
"Inuyasha." A familiar voice called from behind  
  
"Sesshomauru?. what are you doing here?" He recognized the solemn voice of his brother who appeared behind the tree.  
  
"I should ask.. why.you kept yourself isolated from your comrades." He said  
  
"DON"T toy with me with stupid question, if you want to settle this quarrel between us, now is not a good time for me to defeat you!"  
  
Sesshomauru just laughed "What's gotten in to you, I have no interest as for know to confront this!"  
  
"Shut your filthy mouth!" Inuyasha yelled at him and turend over his direction  
  
"Dear brother.. I'm here for another reason, you should be aware of.. " Sess exclaimed leaning against the tree and looking away from Inuyasha's provoking glare at him  
  
"What do you want!?"  
  
"You're to preoccupied.. you haven't notice Naraku remained silent these past few weeks. why?" he said as he walked over the cliff lookingover the frozen lake,and inhaled the cold breeze that blew across his face.  
  
Inuasha lowered his tetsuisaiga as soon he realized, his brother was right. It was too peaceful, no demons appeared since He and Komiro defeated Naraku and reclaimed the large piece of the shikon no tama, he was silenced in his wandering thoughts.  
  
"You understand.. Now!, Naraku isn't dead .. It's too peaceful. I'm just warning you, because It's unlikely of Him to remain silent in his lair.. I thought that you have already been thinking about this.. But what stupidity I might say.. don't leave your guard down dear brother!" for once Inuyasha felt he was to accept the advice of his brother, Sesshomauru was right.  
  
"Till again we met then you can kill me if you want to!" he said and disappeared into the trees.  
  
*He's right. I was to happy when things were so perfect.. but. Shouldn't be that way.. too peaceful.. I wasn't aware of it.. What could be possibly going to happen. Where's Naraku. ? I must be alarmed with it * He thought  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Komiro returned back in Kagome's house. He tried to see her, but her mother told him, she was too upset.  
  
"What's wrong with her, It's Christmas day. This morning she was happy, the next thing she came back, she just yanked the door close and didn't came down for lunch" Mrs. Hirugashi said.  
  
"I'll talk to her.. as usual. who else" Komiro went upstairs and knocked at kagome's door  
  
/knock/knock/  
  
"Kagome-chan. It's me Komiro, open the door" he shouted  
  
"Go away!.."  
  
"Don't be stubborn!.. It's Christmas you don't have to be like this all day!"  
  
". Get lost! I DON'T WANT EVEN TO TALK NOT EVEN TO AN ALCOHOLIC HALFLING!'  
  
Mrs. Hirugashi looked at him questioningly, he was embarrassed. "She.uhm.. depressed with someone.. ". He reasoned out.  
  
"Kagome-chan. please.. if you don't want.. I'll be leaving tonight for home.. I may never see you again.. I'll spend new year's eve at home"  
  
Kagome stopped from crying she was playing the crescent pendant on her hand "I don't need this!" She threw it outside the window, and sat on the floor  
  
"~kagome-chan.. okay I guess I'll be leaving.merry Christmas.." komiro was calling from behind the door and she heard his footsteps walk away  
  
"wait okay.." Kagome opened the door and he ran to komiro hugged him from behind.  
  
"You think I would leave without you saying a formal good bye?" he smiled, it was an akward situation, Kagome quickly let go of Komiro both of them blushed.  
  
"uh..It was my fault in the first place, he was just sober from drinking last night I'm sorry about it, When I went back here last night, I ran into him, he was at the well, I kinds invited him to have a bit of get together.. it's only for the occasion"  
  
"hmph.. occasionally, yah 3 -4 bottles in one night!"  
  
".. Something like that." He smiled.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A/N: uhm I don't know if this is a nice chapter, my mind went blank so I have to pause for a while ,and rethink the plot in my head. Or it will be a total OOCness I dunno let me know okay.. RR  
  
Firestarr 


	3. Visitor

Chapter 3 Visitor  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango called him from the hut, kaede asked sango for inuyasha to stay indoors, since it not possible to sleep in his usual tree branch  
  
"Hmph, he'll just get in you'll see. it's freezing out there" Miroku said offering her a seat next to him. Sango just rolled her eyes and sat beside kaede instead.  
  
"Something's bothering him again?" Kaede asked  
  
"Maybe it was their quarrel with Kagome this morning?" Sango said, stretching her arms as she yawns.  
  
"..It's not that" Inuyasha said as he came inside the hut  
  
"Oh dogboy I see you can't stand the cold climate eh?" Miroku remarked as he curled up on his own blanket  
  
"Here take this." Sango threw him Kagome's sleeping bag. "After all Kagome is not here, might as well as use it, since you only sleep on treetops, might as well stick with that." She winked at him.  
  
"Why would I use this anyway.! " He mumbled  
  
"Oh! Com'n instead of the usual miss her thing, you can sniff her sleeping bag!" and they laughed. Inuyasha took the bag and settle for sleep.  
  
"Kaede don't put it out " he said before Kaede put out the lamp light  
  
"I can't sleep.. just leave it on."  
  
"What seems to bother you Inuyasha?" She asked as she sat back on her chair and took a sip of tea from her cup  
  
"Kaede, You haven't notice unusual?" He asked "The only unusual thing, is that you worry to much." She laughed  
  
"There's nothing funny bout it?!"  
  
Kaede placed her cup on the table and gave him a serious glare "I know, you brother paid you a visit , and warned you" She said  
  
"It's to peaceful, and what's worries me, is that there's nothing to worry at all!,I don't even feel an evil chi, Naraku is not dead, I can guess, he's up to something, keeping us calm." Inuyasha exclaimed  
  
"We have to be cautious, when even at times like this. Indeed Naraku is up to no good, Even Sesshomaru is alarmed". She said  
  
"Yeah, I have to agree, he even warned me, which made me very aware of the matter" Inuyasha said, although his eyes were getting heavy  
  
"You must go to sleep Inuyasha, We can't just only disscuss this matter, better yet , we have to analyze it, Answers just appear. Honestly, that's not the only thing you're worrying about".  
  
"Don't start that again!" He growled  
  
"Inuyasha, I know you've been thinking much more about Kagome these days. You don't have to worry the differences between you, It will pass away, besides, Kagome must return, She can tell where the every shard piece is. If there are changes we must worry then. These are not the time for petty fights." Kaede said as she put out the lamp light  
  
Inuyasha curled in is sheets, and still thinking what Kaede ssaid, she was right about what they should be aware of. Since Naraku remained silent for weeks. It is not the time of victory.  
  
*What is Naraku up to? * Inuyasha's mind kept him awake, and was restless in his sleeping bag  
  
*It's too peaceful, The only thing , I should be worrying about is Kagome's return. Kaede is right, It's not yet the time for rejoicing. What about us??. . Maybe Kaede got the Idea.. or does she, I don't know if she would like it.. what am I thinking! I was more worried about how kaede would react, since I used to love her sister.. Thre's really nothing to worry about!* Inuyasha got carried away and kicked the lamp by mistake, it disturbed Miroku's slumber  
  
"Hey, Quit messing around we're sleeping!" Miroku shouted at him, and turned to the other side  
  
"Shut up get some sleep monk!" he yelled, and he curled back on his sleeping back, Kagome's scent made him cozy and warm *I miss her so much.. Maybe I worry to much.. And it's all my fault.. I made her believe that, now she believes Komiro more than me. I shouldn't rely on him. Though I trust his intentions, Still Kagome might still have feelings for him, does she? Although I still treat her the same way? I should be aware of that.*  
  
Inuyasha' was about to sleep he was bout to close his eyes , while staring at the hung curtain by the door way, as the freezing breeze blew against the night, suddenly he heard shallow footsteps, it was a bit distant his ears pointed over the door.  
  
It alarmed him, Inuyasha got off quickly and took his tetsusaiga. Somehow it disturbed Miroku's slumber again  
  
"Inuyasha.. com'n will you... huh?" Miroku rubbed his eyes, he saw Inuyasha slowly crept out of the room, he got up instantly  
  
"What is it?" He whipered  
  
"Shhhhh.. Somebody is out there, I'll go check it out!" he said at miroku  
  
"I'm coming.. whatever it is . It is unusual.. and In the middle of the night?! That must be Kagome?" he said  
  
"Probably not. She usually comes during daytime, not at this hour, she might be sleeping, afterall it's not her scent". Miroku took the lamp from across the table  
  
"Huh? What is it?" Sango opened her eyes.. notices Miroku and inuyasha going outside  
  
"shhhhh.. Get back to bed" Miroku whispered  
  
"No way! What are you two up to?!" Sango got up from her bed slowly and quiet not to walk up, kaede and shippou who were sound asleep, She slowly took her large boomering leaning beside the doorway.  
  
The three of them went outside  
  
"WHO"S THERE?" Miroku's voice echoed unto the empty snow field by the well  
  
"LOOK! A Girl!" Sango pointing of the body of a girl covered in the snow.  
  
Three of them rushed in the scene, Inuyasha and Miroku dugged her body out of the stash of ice. "She's a youkai!" inuyasha notice she has a tail of a fox, she was young teenager, with her feminine features, she was about 15 years old.  
  
"She must be from a tribe, and it must have freezed her to death , with that piece of garment she wears! Get her inside quickly!" Sango insisted, inuyasha and Miroku carried the youkai girl's body into the hut.  
  
Kaede was already awake when they went back in, carrying the stranger's cold body.  
  
"We found here, lifelessly covered in the snow" Miroku said to Kaede  
  
"Hurry and get some warm water!" kaede went up to the girl kitsune. Shippou rubs his eyes, when he too got awaken by the commotion  
  
(yawn) "Who's that?" Shippou asked  
  
"Well she looks like you..shippou" Sango said as she took the small basin with warm water from Miroku's hand. "Look At THAT!" Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw a familiar pearlpendant hung from the girls neck  
  
"Oh My God! Let me see!" Miroku exclaimed, sango poked him on the head, because the pendant was hung just above the cleavage of the sleeping kitsune.  
  
".. It's the Shikon No Tama. wait a minute.. It's whole?!" Inuyasha was very surprised, since he has a nother half shikon no tama and the girl kitsune another one but a whole piece.  
  
"Wait..! That's impossible! Only if she's not from here?!" kaede wondered as she and sango tend to the unconscious body of the female youkai.  
  
"Then where did she come from?" Miroku asked  
  
"Maybe you should ask, When? That could explain it, there's only one jewel, but that could explain why she has another one." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Wait look she's conscious already!" Sango said as , the stranger open her eyes and saw the strangers who rescued her, were gathered around her. One noticeably site was Inuyasha who was really surprised to see her pendant.  
  
"..yo.uu 're .so." she uttered words  
  
"Huh? Inuyasha moved closer to her wondered what she was saying?"  
  
"..you..'re so.."  
  
"what is it?" with a keen look at her wondering what she was trying to say.  
  
"YOU"RE SO!!!! CUTE!!!!MY HERO!" the girl kitsune embraced her, everyone inside the room bursted to laughter, as the girl hugged inuyasha at the neck, made his face blue from the lack of air.  
  
"Let..ME GO!!!!!" he chuckled and struggling away from her. Miroku try to pull Inuyasha out away from her , but the girl hugged him also both clutching them in her arms.  
  
"MY HEROES! MYHEROES! MYHEROES!!! YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!"  
  
"She. is so strong..! Sango calm her down!.. we're going to die like this!!!" Inuyasha and Miroku chuckled, trying to free themselves. It was hilarious Kaede and Sango laughed  
  
"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"Miroku yelped  
  
"Kawaii!!!!!...(mwauh!)(mwuah)"  
  
"Yuck. let US GO YOU FREAKING FOX!" Inuyasha tryto push his body away from her, but she was so persistent.  
  
Sango gets irritated when the girl kitsune kisses Miroku helplessly " that's enough.!" she shouted, as she released them, she began to pout and cry  
  
"YOU HATE ME ALL!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"She is a brat Shut up! " Inuyasha yelled at her  
  
"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU NINGKAPUP!"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
Inuyasha can't stand her wails "I'm Going To Smack you out OF THIS ROOM!'  
  
"INUYASHA THAT WON"T HELP! ALL OF YOU!" kaede shouted.  
  
(Silence)  
  
Kaede looked at her and smiled then she said softly "What is your name young lady?" she asked  
  
"Madiko" (sniff) (sniff)  
  
The two men slowly went further away from Madiko and stayed behind Sango.  
  
"Where are you from? .. I'm Sango, this is inuyasha and Miroku and she is kaede, you know this little Kitsune?" Sango asked as she introduces Shippou.  
  
Madiko grabs her and hugs him like a teddy bear.."KAWAII!!!"  
  
"stop the Hugging okay!" Sango pulled Shippou away from her, as she began to show another pouting face  
  
"ok.ok. don't cry take it easy.." Sango tries to calm her down  
  
"SHE"S JUST A SPOILED BRAT!" Inuyasha smirked from behind and Miroku laughed  
  
(MADIKO WAILS!!!!)  
  
"Shut up you two!.. Or I'll threw you out to the snow!" Sango Yelled at them and she turned back to her  
  
"Let's talk tomorrow.. Don't mind them.. They just have a bad day! Ok" Sango smiled at Madiko  
  
"OK!!!!"  
  
"Well Let's get some sleep!" Kaede insisted  
  
"She's going to sleep with us????!" Miroku was very worried, Inuyasha just furrowed his eye rows at him and looked away  
  
"I'm going to sleep at the tree!" "There's plenty of space here?" Sango asked  
  
"No way! I'm going to sleep outside!"  
  
"You can sleep beside me Inu -Kun!" madiko offered  
  
Sango gave him a warning glare not to say something harsh  
  
"(GRRRR!!!) .. I prefer .. Outside!" Inuyasha said as he walks out of the room.  
  
"Wait what about me! It's Cold out there!" Miroku grabbed his sleeve  
  
"Huh? You monk! Sleep here if you want too.. And who told you to sleep with me!" Inuyasha pulled away his sleeve  
  
"Sango Can I sleep with you! Please. This is a matter of life and death!"  
  
Sango punched him on the face as he was about to hug her  
  
"NOT A CHANCE!" she yelled at him  
  
"You can sleep here!" madiko Offered  
  
"Inuyasha Wait for me!!!!!" Miroku went after Inuyasha as he took his blanket with him.  
  
"Those boys will be fine.. Let's get some rest!" kaede said as she put out the light.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Another day passed Kagome is with souta went to see Komiro before he left the departure area of the airport. *He is right I don't have too push my self besides I have my own duties finding those shards *she said to herself as she and souta was about to leave the departing area.  
  
"Kagome.. Can we eat I'm hungry already?" Souta asked.  
  
"hmmmm. Okay afterall. It's lunch time. Let's ask Mom first" She said  
  
"Why can't we eat here Im really hungry. And my tummy aches already"  
  
(sigh) "Sometimes Souta you can be so stubborn!"  
  
"Com'n sis.. hey look over there!" Souta was pointing at Wendy's Hamburgers  
  
".. Okay I'll find you some seat then I'll get mom okay!" Kagome said as souta sat by from the table near the entrance  
  
"You Stay here Okay. Don't leave!" Kagome warned him as she left, souta notice she forgot her cellphone on the table, Souta went after her, into the busy crowd in the airport  
  
"Kagome you left this!!!.. ouch!" Souta tripped on the floor. Then a tall man pick him up  
  
"Hey little boy you alright?" The stranger asked as he picked him up from the floor.  
  
"Souta!. I told you to stay there..." Kagome appeared but (Gasped!) she was silenced  
  
The man looked at her blantly and gave her a sly smile, he was wearing a black tux with a trenchcoat he carries on his back and was holding a small luggage. He looked at her. His eyes were cold he has a pale face and has a long hair tied on the back.  
  
"Don't leave someone unattended, He might get lost." He said plainly at her.  
  
Kagome doesn't know what to say but the fear inside her, The stranger somehow was cold to her, somehow Knows her.  
  
"I will!" Kagome didn't smiled , but she thanked the man and pulled souta away from him as they left the airport  
  
"kagome I thought weare going to eat?" souta yelled at her  
  
"We'll eat somewhere else!" kagome said she was upset, her hands were shaking and cold, in the presence of that Stranger, gave her shivers  
  
"kagome. slow down!" Souta cried as they head outside, she saw her mother and Grandpa outside at the waiting shed  
  
"Kagome you're okay as if you've seen a ghost?!" Mrs. Hirugashi calmed her down  
  
"No mom, I'm just hungry. Souta wants to eat inside, but it's too crowded.Com'n let's just eat someplace else!" She insisted  
  
* I should go back... Something is wrong and it's Impossible! I have to tell Inuyasha! * she thought  
  
Kagome was not herself, that noon; the face of that stranger haunted her mind. Her mother noticed her irrational behavior that's why they head back home.  
  
Kagome went upstairs quickly and went to her room, she took out her back and began to pack without second thoughts.. she must go back in the feudal time..  
  
* Inuyasha. If you're only here with me.you know what is going on.. That man is..... Naraku! *  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
To be concluded.... 


	4. Just Dropping by!

Chapter 4 Just dropping by!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Feudal Japan.  
  
* that freaking kitsune!.. I didn't get some sleep last night ! stupid miroku has to sleep with me up in the tree! * Inuyasha was totally pissed off, since that halfling fox came last night, it was a regret he took him inside the hut.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku called and wentbup to him  
  
"What do you want.now! I need to go to the hot springs. I need to relax since I can't sleep with you beside me!" He yelled at him  
  
"shhhh.. Can I come with you, I can't stay with them that girl is a wacko! I can't even stay near sango please!!!!!!!!!! " he pleaded  
  
Inuyasha covered his mouth he was way to loud "You knots! Don't yell it out!.are you gay!.. Besides be quiet.or that maniac will know I'm going to the hot springs!"  
  
"Okay.. I'll keep quiet.. just out of her sight!"  
  
The two boys went to the hot springs. Inuyasha and miroku looked around their surroundings before they went in.  
  
"Hay.. this is the life. now I can relax!" Inuyasha sighed with a sense of feeling refreshed  
  
"Yeah. thisis better.. If only Sango would keep me safe from her, she even pokes me in the head by the way, what's troubling you this past few days?.." Miroku asked . he seemed to be displeased when miroku asked so he didn't answer back  
  
"Oh. okay the silent treat ment. What ever it is.. It's bothering us too.. you know.. it's been too peaceful after our last battle with Naraku" Miroku exclaimed  
  
"You notice it to." Inuyasha looked at him questioningly  
  
"Yeah. afterall, that kitsune girl, she has the WHOLE shikon no tama .. why is that so? We have the half?.This is really bothering me." Miiroku said and lean back on the stone behind him  
  
".Good thing that's the only thins that worries you.. I don't even know what to do yet" Inuyasha mumbled  
  
"Huh.? You miss Kagome.. I know dog boy.. Even you can't admit it, something is going between you two. just admit it." Miroku exclaimed  
  
For once even Inuyasha can't deny, trying to hide his feeling about Kagome, but his friends can tell, the only thing that worries him is how can he believe that he can stay with her forever, especially now things are going out of hand mysteriously, no demons, then another strange halfling comes at this time.  
  
The rusting of the bushes, caught their attention  
  
"Inuyasha, you hear that?!" Miroku quickly got up, as well as Inuyasha "I can smell Madiko near.. Damn't let's leave!" then they both got dressed back  
  
"Miroku!, Inuyasha!" it was the kitsune girl's voice  
  
"That freaking girl!!!!! We can't even have a decent bath!" he growled  
  
Madiko appears and hugs Inuyasha  
  
"Oh doggie boy! I was looking for you!"  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" inuyasha tries to push her away. Irritated veins come popping out of his face and making him so furiously mad, Madiko just snuggled on his chest hugging him tighter  
  
"Miroku!.." Inuyasha yelped miroku tries to put Madiko's hands wrapped around him  
  
"LET HIM GO!!!!!" He try to pull them apart  
  
"NO!!!! I LOVE DOGGIE BOY!" Madiko darted a tongue at him  
  
"Madiko, that's enough... Inuyasha can't breath look! His face is turning blue!" Sango yelled at her  
  
Madiko begins to pout and loosen up  
  
" BAKA!!! You're strong ,runt! I'll give a piece of my strong temper!!!!" Inuyasha was furios trying to get his hands on her, miroku calms him down, madiko began to cry  
  
"Inuyasha she's just a kid! Calm down!"  
  
"WAAAAH Kid. I'm a teenager... you are all mean look!" Madiko pulls Miroku's hands and places it on his chest  
  
"YOU SEE I HAVE BREASTS!!! They are big already  
  
Miroku's face turns pale from embarrasement , it shivers him  
  
"WAAAAAH STOP THAT!" Miroku pulls his hands away from her  
  
"That's not right Madiko!!.. You must act decently!" Sango scolded her  
  
"Hmph! You're just jealous.. I let him touch my breast, since yours aren't bigger!" she darted a tongue at her, it made Sango furious.  
  
"WHY YOU!!!.." Sango was about to strangle but Miroku Interrupted " Madiko. She's my betrode!!!.. you see that's not right!.. " Miroku hugs Sango "WHAT???!!" Inuyasha and Sango was surprised,  
  
"Just play along.. so she can't bother me.." Miroku whispered. Sango doesn't seem to like it  
  
"Please... no strings attach!" Miroku kissed her on the cheek, Actually Sango blushed, so she has to play along with his stupid idea.  
  
"Yes. we're lovers! So don't fool around miroku!.. right my love?" She said and smiled  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. Miroku was pale. oh this is what he dreamt all through out his life a woman would confess her love for him  
  
*this is too good to be true!!!!* Miroku eyes were filled with joy..  
  
/boing!/  
  
Sango poke shim on the head again "Don't get carried away!" she said  
  
"Wow. gomenasai.. You two I don't know. that is so sweet!" Madiko smiled playfully and she hugs back Inuyasha  
  
"NO! get off me! " Inuyasha cried again  
  
"NO!. You will be my lover, since I can't go with Miroku!!!!" Madiko hugs him as she rubs he cheek with his  
  
"NO!!!... I'm already going steady... with someone!" He chuckled  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at him "Oh Really... Inuyasha.. Is THAT for real!?" Sango smirked, she was really asking if it was really REAL..  
  
Inuyasha looks confused, Madiko loosens up her arms around him and moves away.  
  
"Oh really? Or you're just playing Hard to get?!" She shot back  
  
"NO!!! I'm going steady already with.."  
  
"I'm Back!!!" Kagome shouted as she crawls out of the well. Inuyasha runs to her and hugs her  
  
"What the!!" Kagome was so surprised, he hugs her so tightly.  
  
*Inuyasha. he misses me.. I'm so happy!! * She thought  
  
"Inuyasha. what's was that about?! What's wrong?" kagome pulled away Inuyasha seemed troubled  
  
Madiko went up to him  
  
"Who are you?!" Kagome asked  
  
"Huh! I'm Madiko, Inuyasha says. His your lover. is he?"  
  
Inuyasha looks at her pleasingly. Sango and Miroku looks at her too.  
  
"Really Inuyasha..? Why didn't you told it first to us!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Hmph. You're confused are you, maybe it's not real at all!" Madiko gave him a warning look  
  
"No!!. I have proof. she gave this to me see. " Inuyasha shows the pendant to them and turns to Kagome  
  
"You gave this to me Kagome.didn't you, I'll bet you have the other half too!"  
  
Kagome's facial expression becomes to worried, she didn't have the other pendant piece any more, she threw it outside the window of her house.  
  
"I.don't have it.." She confessed. Inuyasha eyes widened with confusion  
  
"What!!!" He was surprised, why did Kagome threw it away..  
  
"see you're lying to me!!! " Madiko said  
  
Kagome felt sorry, inuyasha stepped backaway from her, he seemed to be hurt, why did she threw it out anyway!  
  
"No. He's my boyfriend!, don't even think about getting your hands on him!" Kagome shoved Madiko away and she hugs inuyasha, Sango and Miroku just watched them with amusement.  
  
"Now you have to admit it infront of them! still you owe me an apology" Kagome whispered at him  
  
"What!"  
  
"You don't want! Suit yourself!, I don'tknow why do I have to stay with you anyway!" Kagome said, Inuyasha was trying to calm her down. "Don't do this to me!!!.." He mumbled  
  
"What are you two talking about? Are you trying to make this up!" Madiko looked at them questioningly  
  
Inuyasha Grabs Kagome "We have to make a run for it!!!"  
  
"Put me down!"  
  
"NO! YOU BITCH YOU CAUSE ME A LOT OF TROUBLE! YOU CAN'T EVEN GET ME OUT WITH THIS MESS!" He yelled at her as they ran heading towards the well  
  
"PUT ME DOWN, That does it!.. Call Me a bitch again then we're through!" Inuyasha put her down. To what she said , It doesn't sound nice, Inuyasha looked at her coldly.  
  
"..why.you wan't to break up with me already.?" he said in a low voice,  
  
"I.. ah... " Kagome forgot what she was about to say.. *Why in the world did I said that?! * she thought , all because of temper, she didn't actually mean to say it.  
  
"INUYYASHA!!!!!" Madiko yelled  
  
"Damn't the well is filled with water????!!!!!"  
  
"Huh! That wasn't there before!. I'm sure"  
  
Inuyahsa carried kagome "Hold you're breath we're still going to make I jump for it!" Inuyasha grasped Kagome by her waist  
  
"Wait.. I Can't Swim!!!!!!!!!!!....."  
  
/splash/  
  
a bright light flickered from the well with water. Leading them to the other end of the well separating from different time. Inuyasha swam up to the well hole  
  
"What the.. Where are we????" Inuyasha and Kagome can't hardly believe their eyes.. they came out not at the hirugashi's shrine but a small cave..  
  
The two got out from the water hole from the cave. Kagome squeezed the excess water from her skirt and took off her winter coat, "Something's tell me we're not in Japan anymore?" She said as looked around the cave.. and outside there wasn't any snow.  
  
Inuyasha didn't talked to her. He was upset from what she said.  
  
"Seagulls.." She noticed there were sounds of seagulls chirping coming from the Cave's entrance. Inuyasha looked over to check the cave's opening.  
  
" Inuyasha wait!" Kagome went after him. She was right there are seagulls, the cave was located in a nearby beach. All they could see is the splashing of waves and the view of the ocean.  
  
"Maybe From the otherside of this cave. We will know where we are.. and what time is this" Inuyasha said. As he was about to climbed the top of the cave, he heard a splash of water.  
  
"Oh no that must be that her!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and hid in between the rocks. "Inuyasha!!!" it was Madiko, then they hide far from the cave's entrance.  
  
"shhh.. keep quiet."He whispered, Kagome just looked at him.  
  
*He's mad at me. He didn't even looked at me. * she thought and tried to hold his hand. Inuyasha ignored her, she was trying to please him again. But he shoved her hand  
  
"what are you doing?" He whispered  
  
"Inuayasha . I didn't mean to say that." Then she began to have teary eyes. Inuyasha looked away ignoring her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry.."  
  
He looked at with a cold stare "Then you threw the pendant you gave to me.You have no Idea what I've been going through." He said...  
  
"Inu..please.." then their confrontations was cut off, when they heard Shippou's and Sango's voice from the cave  
  
"Sango????" Inuyasha peeked in between the rocks. As he saw the two was also looking for them, He went to her leaving Kagome back.  
  
"Sango. Where's Miroku? " he asked  
  
"O There you are. Miroku chased Madiko.. that girl might get herself into trouble! " She said  
  
"We chased the two of you even the well is filled with water so I came along too!" Shippou said  
  
"That was odd since the well is filled with water. Shippou here tag along he jumped in the well, so Miroku went fter him too" Sango said scolding shippou  
  
"Shippou, Two stubborn foxes is too much!" Inuyasha yelled at him The young kitsune notice Kagome's teary eyes "Kagome what's wrong are you crying again???"  
  
"Where did he go?" Inuyasha said trying to ignore Kagome not even looking at her.  
  
"back there.. Where are we anyway?!"  
  
"I don't know I don't have a clue either.. Take Kagome with I'm going to look around." Inuyasha climbed on the top of the cave and left them  
  
"What's with him?. Ignoring you like that?" Sango asked Kagome "He's Mad at me!"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
As soon as Inuyasha got at the top of the cave.  
  
He was startled to see a large house on top of the overlooking cliff, he recognized that it has the same feature's like the Hirugashi's residence.  
  
" Inuyasha!" Miroku saw him as he ran after him  
  
"This is the future era. but where?" Inuyasha wondered.but he sensed a strong presence of youkai blood near by.  
  
"Where are we anyway, This is definitely not home, not even Kagome's town" Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah and I can smell youkai blood.. Very familiar to me..Com'n Let's take a look!" He dragged Miroku as they climbed up towards the cascading Cliffside of the large house.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Hmph. where are they I wonder?" The mischievous Kitsune looked so amazed as she entered the house, it was so big. her eyes widened as she stared at the colored wallpaper and toughed the texture of it  
  
"Wow!!! Where is this place.?! It is like an enchanted palace!" she looked all over, she happens to eneter the kitchen,  
  
"How come inside this door is full of snow.. and cold meat?" Madiko was looking inside the fridge ,she took a the small bottle capped beer from the fridge and tried to niblle on the bottle cap  
  
"GRRRR!!! Why do they place metal caps on this bottle! And it's cold!" then she placed it back in the fridge  
  
She fell over as she heard aloud sound coming from upstairs "What in the world was that noise!" (Sound of a loud stereo switched on)  
  
"what is that sound?' Madiko wondered, but someone came inside the house , she hides underneath the table with a table cloth, as a woman came in  
  
"I'll be Back! get your luggage upstairs okay. Pop will be coming home early.. to see you've just arrived" the woman's voice called from downstairs, Madiko could only see her legs as she headed through the door  
  
"Okay!" A man's voice answered  
  
"Oh Goodie A guy!!!!!" Madiko slowly crawled out  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku climbed over the second storey window, While the two of them was hangin on the pipe over the ledge of the roof top.  
  
"Inuyasha look a woman! WOW!!! She's only wearing her top under garment!" Miroku was pointing over the woman who came out from the house, she was wearing a Bikini bra and a jean cut shorts.  
  
"Baka, hentai!" Inuyasha poked him in the head "You only think of women!"  
  
"No really look, It's real!" Miroku pulled him and Inuyasha saw he was right, his eyes widened  
  
"Wow You're right!. Girls at this era are sure liberated! No decency at all for clothing!"he remarked  
  
"yeah. I wish.. I lived this time" Miroku exclaimed then Inuyasha pokes him again in the head.  
  
"What is that sound coming from inside? It's loud!" Miroku said as he heard the stereo  
  
"That is their kind of music. Kagome listens at this time!" Inuyasha pulled the lock of the window as the hopped inside the house, they found themselves in the corridor of the mezzanine of the house."  
  
"Wow!!!! This house is like a palace it's big! Not like Kagome's! I thought their home was big, but this is huge!" The two boys gazed with amazement as the look inside the house with large windows.  
  
/sniff/sniff/ "There's a youkai here.nearby."  
  
"Hey listen. is that a music.. or someone singing." Miroku  
  
(song: remedy) /~WELL I SAW. FIRE WORKS FROM THE FREE WAY!!!~ AND THE HIGH CLOTHES UP,I CANNOT MAKE IT GO TO WEEK~ COZ YOU WERE BORN ON THE 4TH OF JULY..FREEDOM RING!.../ o_0!!!  
  
"Whatta hell that is not singing!!! That's yelling like an idiot!"  
  
"shh.. I know that voice!" the two creep towards the sounding hall, it was coming from a bedroom..  
  
"wait someone is coming...! " the hide behind corner before the door way, it was Madiko going inside  
  
"Inuyasha it's Madiko!!!!"  
  
"Huh!. That stupid girl!!!"  
  
*+*+*+**+*+*+*+  
  
Madiko slowly crept behind the wall and peeked into the stained glass door, The guy was singing outloud, though the stereo was open he still has headsets on too, nestled in a bubble bath.  
  
*ah this is the life..I wonder what are they doing? * he thought as he continued to sing out loud and closed his eyes  
  
/~BECAUSE THE REMEDY AND IT'S EXPERIENCE.IS IT DANGEROUSLY AIDS ALL US. SAYS THE COMEDY SAYS IS AT IT'S SERIOUS, IS DANGER OF PLAY../  
  
"oh he is so kawaii!!!! Don't mind him singing like that! Very interesting!" Madiko giggled, she wants to take a better look. Though he has his eyes closed, Madiko loves the way he rpas the words of very lyric he was listening too.  
  
*HE is so cute!!!!* ^_^! she thought as she moves her face closer to him above the bubbles of bathtub...  
  
/AND AHHHH . I WON'T WORRY MY LIFE ALWAYS OHHH..HEYY.. OHHH../...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Sh*t!! " his eyes widened as he saw lips puckered against his face  
  
Inuyasha and miroku went in "KOMIRO!!!!".  
  
"InUyasha!!!!, Miroku.!What are you guys doing here!" Komiro screamed  
  
"Kawaii!!!" Madiko hugged him  
  
"LET ME GO!!!!! I'm NAKED!!!!" komiro struglled as he quickly got out of the tub ,grabing a small towel and ran outside, Madiko chased after him.  
  
"KOMIRO!!! STOP YOU"RE NAKED!!!!! Damn't that pervert kitsune!" Inuyasha and Miroku chased after them, Komiro is running like a lunatic, holding a small towel, that barely covering him.  
  
"Kawaii!!!!"Madiko shouted o_0!!!!  
  
Inuyasha and miroku jumped out of the window right infront of him outside.  
  
"Com'n let's go!!!" Inuysha grabbed him as the three of them were heading over a small bath house  
  
"NO!!! not there!!!!!!! inuyasha .. That's the ..."  
  
/BHAM!!!!/ Inuyasha ran crashing into the bathouse wall as they splash into the indoor pool..  
  
The three guys swam up to the surface of the pool..  
  
"OH DEAR!!!." Komiro's face went pale  
  
"What is it?! Inuyasha and miroku looked at him as they notice a bunch of girl's obviously looking very angry at them, holding a bunch of large buckets and soap bars  
  
"PERVERT.. YOU'RE EVEN NAKED KOMIRO!!!"  
  
/CRASH , boom !.CLANG!/ o_0!!!!  
  
TO be concluded !!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+  
  
I dunno it's kinda stupid.! Just want to make this one. funny. sorry for the delay of update.. I'm simulataneously updating my other fic.. so this took me sometime.. I was busy during the Holidays then.. but now back to normal.  
  
Firestarr 


	5. Dragon's Lair

Chapter 5 Dragon's Lair  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Komiro opened his eyes.. he saw the sunset shimmered from the window of his room, the first thing he is "Kagome- chan? Huh??" he shakes his head,  
  
"Komiro!!!" A pretty girl went in.  
  
"Oh. Liru.." Komiro looked at her direction. Then slaps him with a wooden board  
  
"You IDIOT!!! Why did you ran screaming and crash in the Girls' Bath house!!!..My friends left! You stupid brother!"  
  
"I'm confused.!" he mumbled scratching his head. Komiro looked around the room, He saw Kagome , and Sango  
  
"You even brought your friends with you there you peeping tom!"  
  
"HEY . It's was an accident!. I was running away"  
  
"AWAY from???!"  
  
"...."  
  
Liru looked at Kagome "I'm sorry.. he's a bit crazy sometimes.! So You're Komiro's Girlfriend Kagome aren't you?" Liru asked  
  
"uhhh. well. We're not like that." Komiro was cut Kagome agreed "Oh uhuh." She smiled and shook her hand. Sango looked behind the door Inuyasha, shippou and Miroku was hiding behind the door. He seemed displeased when he heard it.  
  
"Ah Okay. I leave you guys alone for a while.. "Liru then left the room  
  
as she close the door. Inuyasha seemd displeased his eyes were red and angry as he gazed at Kagome and walked away from the other side of the room. Kagome just rolled her eyes away from looking at him.  
  
"What is that about!" komiro sat from his bed  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON!.. WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE!!" He shouted  
  
Madiko appeared from the window  
  
"Hello!!!"  
  
"WAAH!!!!" Komiro freaked out screaming  
  
"Calm down Komiro!!.." Kagome hold him from the shoulders..  
  
"Madiko Stop It. look what you did!" sango scolded her.  
  
"wait a minute!!!.. Why are we here?.. " kagome looked at komiro  
  
"I don't know I'm supposed to ask you folks"  
  
"Here.. Is this your home.. which means. "  
  
"Yes.. Everyone.. Welcome to Hong Kong."  
  
"Hong kong .! Oi!!!! Yess!!!! This is so exicting I can shop!!! And hey It's New year!'  
  
"Huh? So what's new in this place. Com'n let's go back to the well" Inuyasha smirked  
  
"What do you mean go back.. We're in China! "  
  
"China!.!" They were all surprised.  
  
"Wait how did you got here in the first place?" Komiro asked  
  
"from the Water Hole..By the beach.. We jumped in the well, odd the well was filled with water, then we came out from the water hole from the small cave opening by the shore" Kagome said.  
  
"and who is she??" Komiro took a step back ward pointing at Madiko  
  
"She's Madiko, another wanderer. We found last night" Sango said  
  
"Yup, I'm Madiko!.. I don't even know how'd I got here.." She sighed  
  
Komiro notice the 'whole' Shikon No tama hung around her neck  
  
"Wait a minute. Is that the Shikon no tama, Why is it you have it . and it's Whole???"Komiro asked  
  
"Well I was earching for my Father.. I've never saw him after the war break out." Madiko said softly , she walked away and sat by the window.  
  
"Are you okay ? We can talk about it If you want to?" Kagome smiled at her as she patted her shoulder  
  
"Well, first thing first. I'll go and chexk that water hole you're talking about" Komiro said, Miroku and Inuyasha followed "we're coming too!"  
  
"Oh that reminds me.. you guys can't go out like that!.wearing those clothes.. and Inuyasha." Komiro looked at his ears  
  
"So what.. I'm a hanyou okay, never seen one with these ears.." He smirked  
  
"If you don't want tourist and spectators chase you you better hide your ears" Komiro said, as he went to his closet, and took a couple of shirts and summer shorts and a cap for inuyasha  
  
"I'm not wearing THIS!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at Komiro  
  
"So Stay here. If you want to.!" He smiled  
  
"Inuyasha. Komir's right you should change."Kagome said  
  
"Huh!. you talk back at me.. You said you're still going steady with Komiro! Fine hmph I'll stay here" He shot back  
  
Kagome Grabbed Komiro's arms  
  
"Okay fine! Komiro. I don't take that back, We should start all over again!" kagome said and grabbed Komiro by the Collar and.. Kissed him  
  
The rest just stared at them  
  
"STOP That!!! Get OUT!!!!" Inuyasha yelled!  
  
"What is going on hey.. kagome what's with you!!!" Komiro pulled her back.  
  
But Kagome's eyes were filled with tears, komiro felt sorry for her. Inuyasha was furious.  
  
"I.. should go outside.. Miroku, You want to came with me.. I'll wait for ou outside, Sango I'll find something for you to wear as well and Madiko .. hehe okay" Komiro said hesistately and went outside  
  
"What is going On with YOU TWO!" Sango yelled at them. Inuaysha looked away very upset , kagome just rolled her eyes away from him , and she pulled Sango.  
  
"Com'n Let's go Outside! .. you two Madiko, leave them alone, let's get change" Kagome pulled the two girls leaving the two guys alone.  
  
"Inuyasha. I think you should change.. Or kagome will..."  
  
"WILL WHAT MONK!" He yelled  
  
"Suit yourself. You know those two used to be together.." Miroku took Komiro's clothes and started to change into civilized clothes.  
  
"I'll just go outside okay." he said.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"You lived in a beach.. Wow!.. Good thing it's not snowing here!" kagome looked around her surroundings.  
  
"Yeah.. two hours from here.. is Hong Kong" Komiro said , as they waited for the two girls to get dress outside from the balcony..  
  
"kagome.. what's going on between you two with Inuyasha?.. Please I don't want to cause any trouble" He added  
  
"..." she didn't answered back, but for sure, Komiro knew she's upset with Inuyasha.  
  
"Komiro.. Do you still Love me???" She asked  
  
"Huh?." Komiro felt uneasy for some reason, he didn't thought of it for a while. Still somehow It's been a short time, he still has feelings for kagome, but he rather wants Inuyasha and Kagome to be together.  
  
"Kagome... You know. I cared about you.."  
  
(Inuyasha was listening from the otherside of the window) he overheard what they were taking about and left . "damn't!" The angry hanyou took the clothes and changed.  
  
"...Inuyasha and I are just like friends, as well I am with you" Komiro smiled holding her hand.  
  
"Komiro.. I'm always hurt you know" Kagome sighed displeasingly  
  
"Do I look Okay?" Sango went outside the balcony with shippou. She wore Liru's hanging blouse and a skimpy short.  
  
"Oh you look, great . and with a catchy attention, It's the first time I saw you wear modern clothes..does she look attractive Komiro?" Kagome asked  
  
"uhm.. For me.. Why not.. you look prettier as usual.."he winked  
  
Sango blushed "I.. I feel naked.. I'm not used to exposed my legs like these, do I have too?" she mumbled  
  
"You look fine.. If Miroku sees you.he'll follow you around" Komiro laughed Sango poked him on the head  
  
"I don't need his attention" She smirked.  
  
"Do I look pretty?" Madiko appered, komiro went behind Sango shivering.  
  
"Don't make her come close to me." He shivers  
  
"Oh. what can we do with your tail and ears" She wondered  
  
"don't worry.It looks okay sango.. lets just say.. it's just her get up.. after all it's new year" kagome said  
  
"Hi. I look weird do I?" Miroku appeared and looked at sungo surprisingly.  
  
"Yu just look like atypical guy just leave your staff and keep your hand covered.. or you'll suck up all the sand" komiro said  
  
"Well, well, well, Nice pretty legs you got Sango!" He teased and went close to hair almost sniffing her hair. Sango poked him  
  
"You hentai!.. get away from me"  
  
"What a snob!" He smirked then his attention goes to a crowd of bikini clad girls by the beach, Miroku's eyes popped out "WOW!!! I WISH IM LIVE IN THESE TIME!!!"  
  
"ladies..!" He went after them. the rest just watched Miroku acted like a drooling lunatic over the sght of the girls.. going to the coast.  
  
"What a Freak!.. first he praises me, now he gets attracted to less clothing!" Sango smirked.  
  
"By the way who are those people.?" Kagome asked  
  
"what are those?" Madiko points over some guys carrying large speakers and large tubings.  
  
""Oh I forgot to tell you.there's a beach newyear party tonight as a countdown for new year.. you know in HK.. We party all night!" He smiled  
  
Inuyasha came out from the house Kagome felt pleased for once to see him, looking like normal and civilized, juts like anyguy like his male class mates, he wore a cap over his ears.  
  
Kagome stared at him startled, "What are you looking at!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome pulled komiro's arm and walked away heading to the water hole.  
  
Inuyasha growls. "That's' what pride do to you!" Sango said and shippou laughed. It made Inuyasha growl furiously. " I will accompany you then" Madiko then holds him  
  
"GeT away from me!!!" he yelled  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Water hole??.. this one?" Komiro looked carefully at the small opening inside the cave.  
  
"Yeah.. first thing we know we came out of there, from the other side of the well, I don't know why it leads us here" kagome said.  
  
Komiro felt unusual as Sango notices him, he seemed he heard something, and a paingul headache made him sit on the ground , while holding his head from the unbearable pain.  
  
"I can hear something...this.. is pain ful!!!" komiro gasped  
  
Kagome pulled himawayfrom the water whole  
  
"Must be a shard." Sango help Kagome pulling Komiro away from the water hole, Inuyasha appeared before them  
  
"What is going on?.." But Inuyasha sense something strong it was the presence of a shard.  
  
"His youkai blood must have sensed something I can feel a demon's presence" He said.  
  
He was right, Komiro also feels the same power just like inuyasha's But his keen sense felt I disappeared.." It's gone." Komiro mumbled yanking his head with relief. Kagome rushes to his side  
  
"Will you stop that his not a kid!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
"Look who's talking!.. what do you care anyway if I Tend him!"  
  
"GUYS!!!! STOP IT!!!!" Komiro yelled at them  
  
"YOU TWO ARE FREAKING ME OUT!"  
  
"Will you look at that!!..even Komiro gets annoyed with you!" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Who asked you.. and why hate me all of the sudden!.. You're just jealous!" She yelled  
  
"Calm down both of you!" Sango yelled at them "It's not time to be arguing!. and what's with you two anyway!That's enough!" Komiro exclaimed  
  
"hmm. You should say that to your reconciled girlfriend!" Inuyasha growled and walked away.  
  
Kagome eye's filed with tears "He's gone too far!!!" She whimpered "What is going on!!!??why are you two like that?" Sango tried to calm her down but she didn't answered her question. She looked at Komiro "Uhm... well."  
  
"You know this Komiro, What is that all about?"  
  
"I have no idea.." *Actually.. I can't tell*  
  
*+*+*  
  
A/N: Honestly I have to pause for a while.. I don't know if I can continue coz my mind is blank, I have to think it over and refreshen my thoughts.  
  
But I know how this story ends.. I just have to patch it up piece by piece.  
  
There's a conclusion to this..  
  
FireStarr 


	6. One more Time!

Firestarr: Oh sorry Gomenasai.... whatever! sorry blame me for all sorry for not updating....I forgot , I still haven't finished this fic... since I lost track. I was absorbed in making stuffs I love.. Forgive me Inuyasha fans .. now I have a clear mind..  
  
I forgot about Doggy boy! * pokes head *  
  
Here I go again..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the OC characters like Komiro and Madiko and this fic sequel to Shards , Time and Affection... Rumiko Takahashi owns the rest... ^_^  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Chapter 6 – One more time!  
  
There are lots of high school kids gathered in the beach party, as the sunsets over the Xiu's residence. Kagome entertained Sango and Madiko what is to be like living in the modern time.  
  
Miroku was enjoying his sight of girls who strolls at the beach coast and playing volley ball.  
  
"Having Fun?" Komiro went up to him "Not really.. I'm not used to be like this.. I just wished I lived at this time." He sighed looking over at sango. "Why worry you like Sango that much?" he asked  
  
"Well not she knows...we always argue.. and I'm a monk, she thinks I don't take her seriously, in a way teasing her, well lets' say I just wanted her attention."  
  
"Well I don't expect you to be honest like that?!" komiro shoved him  
  
"No.. Maybe still I'm lucky.. Even I don't get to live in your time. Sango and I lived in the same time...Unlike them" Miroku looked over Inuyasha sitting on the top of a high boulder against the beach coast  
  
"Oh I see that..." Komiro exclaimed  
  
"I guess he thinks it that way too.." He said  
  
"I believe not.. I know what bothers him" Komiro said and left miroku and went to inuyasha who was all alone watching the waves strike against the boulder stone  
  
"Hey Dog boy!" inuyasha heard Komiro's voice as he joined him seated at the boulder. "what do you want! Leave me alone!" The hanyou smirked at him sarcastically. "what wrong inuyasha?...things are okay between you two?" he asked, but he didn't answer back. Instead Komiro looked at the sunset way across  
  
"Look at the sunset, Another day will pass by.. time is fast don't you think?" Komiro said. Inuyasha looked at him questioningly."Komiro..." He began to ask  
  
"what?"  
  
"How do you feel about Kagura?" Inuyasha asked  
  
Komiro 's smile faded but he remained calm as he answered "It's funny, though I love Xiamun.. but all I can think off is Kagura"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and starched his arms lying n his back. "You know how it feels?" he asked  
  
"No Inuyasha.... The woman I loved is not yet existing....since I met Xiamun.. something lacks... yet I'm bound to love her when the time comes.."  
  
"Confusing isn't it?"  
  
"It's different from kagome... If you heart still has Kikyo.. well you shouldn't be here at all..., be honest, that is not what you're thinking" komiro remarked. "hey don't start something at me komiro..." Inuyasha turned to the other side looking away"  
  
"You know... when I fell in love with Kagome...before.. I knew something is special with her, Consider yourself lucky, man.. a girl like that, where can you find someone who would love a half human half beast. At first she picked you than me" Komiro said at him and stood up.  
  
Inuyasha looked back to answer back but Komiro left him. He realize there was nothing to worry at all, though there are things to come. Inuyasha looked over Kagome who was having a good time below with the others.  
  
* Kagome... * he said to himself. But "WHAT!THE HELL IS SHE WEARING!" He notice kagome and Sango and the rest of the girls are wearing bikini clads..  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his daydreaming and went to them, he drag Komiro from the collar of his shirt and pinned him at the wall  
  
"KOMIRO WHAT DID YOU LET HER WEAR... I CAN SEE THE MOST OF HER SKIN!"  
  
"Calm down!... This is a beach!" Komiro chuckled people look around them. Kagome cut in.  
  
"Stop this commotion!" he pulled Inuyasha's hands out from Komiro's neck that almost strangled him.  
  
"Inuyasha You're not paying attention around you lately.. calm down this is embarrassing" Sango poked him at the head. "And you...! What's with showing much skin!" he yelled at her  
  
"BAKA!... This is not feudal japan! This is a modern time!" Sango poked him again.  
  
"ssh... calm down... okay' Komiro insisited because people are already looking around them.  
  
"Please.. okay.. Inuyasha. ..excuse me.. I'll get the party started.." Komiro said, asone of his friends called him through the microphone at the stage near the penthouse.and left them  
  
"calm down.. Inuyasha since were here we have to enjoy this chance" miroku patted his shoulder "yeah that is the customary way gils dress here at this time when going to swim." Miroku said and slapped Sango's butt  
  
"BAKA! You Hentai!" she punched him. Sango felt insulted and pulled Kagome away , shippou followed  
  
Shippou darted a tongue at them as the ladies laughed.  
  
Inuyasha laughed at him "Yeah right... like that is a customary response to slapping ladies butt!'  
  
The Sunset disappeared into the night sky as the stars appeared one by one.. the whole beach was lit by tall torches and palm lights.  
  
"PARTY ON PEOPLE!" A DJ announced as the mobile lights started to flick around the atmosphere and played Daft punk One more time trembling across the speakers  
  
"what is that noise!!!" Inuyasha and Miroku were both surprised.. all the things around them were new..  
  
they just started when some people started dancing and shouting at the dance floor.  
  
"You call that music?" Sango covered her ears, Kagome loved the beat of the music.while the little kitsune was munching at the buffet "Why don't you three dance!. I think this is good!" Shippou said  
  
"oh I like this!" madiko enjoyed it too "You know.. I used to be in the same time before with someone" madiko somehow felt uncomfortable to what she just have said.. and ignored them.  
  
"What does you mean by that?" Shippou remarked  
  
Kagome wondered what madiko said.. a modern time before?? * What why has she been in the future before too "what do you mean?" She grabbed her arm  
  
"Uh.. Forget what I said.." Madiko try to take back what she said but a guy asked her to dance  
  
"Nice costume foxy girl" A guy asked her to dance and she went with him, to avoid kagome's question  
  
"Costume eh?.. that is a real tail and ears!" Sango and shippou laughed. "well Kagome I'll just go play by the beach okay" the young kitsune kissed kagome's cheek and waved good bye at Sango  
  
"Well Look at Shippou he's enjoying himself.. unlike that hanyou there" Sango remarked  
  
Kagome snotred "Hmph.. don't mind him... but .. I'm surprised what she meant by used to be in the modern time" Kagome changed topic and wondered what madiko meant by it.  
  
"Oh snapped out o fit silly.. I'm beginnng to like the beat of this kind of music!" Sango pulled Kagome's hand to blend in the dance groove. And Bumps into Komiro  
  
"Komiro well this is a nice place you got!.. Dance with me?" Sango pulled him  
  
"well.. uh.."  
  
"Com'n teach me I'm startled at this modern time okay? Kagome can dance with Inuyasha!" She said, Kagome just smiled and nodded , Sango is enthusiastic about it so Komiro entertained her.  
  
Kagome sat back to her seat, where Miroku sat beside her. "Well is he still going to be like that?" She asked looking over Inuyasha  
  
"Naah.. maybe culture shock.. he'll get used to it..." Miroku said. " Oh Komiro took over my girl...well What about leading me to the dance floor kagome? And teach me the ways of enjoying this dance" Miroku asked his friend as they danced.  
  
Inuyasha just remained annoyed and irritated at the corner looking at his friends moving along the beat of the music.  
  
Komiro noticed Inuyasha's stubborn behavior and asked Miroku to switch partners..  
  
Komiro Pulled Kagome out of the dance floor "Whats' with you...!" He seemed disappointed  
  
"I'm not going to go to him first Komiro, he should apologize I don't want to spoil the fun!" Kagome pulled her hand away.  
  
"That's' why I want you to make him feel better" Komiro shot back.  
  
"WHAT... are you nuts, he has been like that.. I tried to please him before but he neglected me!..... well fine!" Kagome sighed and went to inuyasha, komiro watched his friend and smiled.  
  
And seated with Inuyasha... "what do you want, youseem enjoying yourself!" He yelled at her before she can speak.  
  
"what's with you!... I don't even get to enjoy the night yet the whole day you're mad at me for something that I don't know!" Kagome yelled back, even the sound of the musice was trembling across the air. Komiro went up to them since it wasn't going well since he notice it.  
  
Kagome tried to touch his arm, but Inuyasha shoved her hand making Kagome tripped from the chair. Inuyasha didn't mean it to be that force ful "Oh.. Kag...  
  
"OUCH That Hurts!" kagome yelled at him and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You okay kagome?" Komiro assisted her, kagome went up to her knees, she shoved Inuyasha's hands away who was also trying to get her back on her knees  
  
"That is too much eh Inuyasha!...I don't want to be with you!" the upset Kagome dragged Komiro's hands and went back to the dance floor.  
  
As the music, then changes into a slow dance, seems Miroku and Sango and madiko enjoyed their dancing.  
  
"Kagome you okay?" Komiro asked her.. Since it's not going to be a pretty sight in front of inuyasha the two will dance in the slow music..  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around him and cried. "Komiro Lets' dance please..." she sobbed  
  
Komiro can't even looked over Inuyasha direction where he was seated "Please...as a friend" She asked again so he didn't mind, in a way he just thought to make Inuyasha jealous of them again.  
  
Inuyasha's heart sank.. although he was willing to avoid Kagome for while and thinking his problems ahead, he gets annoyed, "Damnt that Komiro!" he growled,, just then Miroku , Sango and Madiko walked over towards Inuyasha  
  
Sango shrugged Miroku's shoulder "Look at him why is he like that?" she asked  
  
"I'll bet that's' why..." Madiko pointed over Komiro and Kagome wrapped in arms dancing in the slow dance.  
  
"well Inu.. you're forgetting something... If you remain like that for the next few hours., Kagome and Komiro used to be together!.. that makes you a loser" Miroku laughed  
  
"Miroku!" Sango shoved him, it didn't sound nice!  
  
"...Loser She's my woman!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Obviously made an audience. Komiro pulled away kagome's hand and went to them  
  
"Calm down! Inuyasha!" Sango tried to make him calm  
  
'I AM CALM DOWN!.. YOU MONK YOU SHOULD KNOW FIRST WHAT YOU SPEAK!" He Growled  
  
"Hey Inu!, it's just... I'm sorry It's just a joke!' Miroku apologized  
  
"Joke! Making fun of me!" Obviously Inuyasha was not in the good mood.  
  
"Inuyasha stop it! " Sango wentin between them arguing, she notice, Inuyasha was holding a bottle of dry gin.. and a couple of empty bottle at his feet "Miroku lets go.. he's drunk!" Sango pushed Miroku away from him  
  
"No its not like that Inuyasha!" Miroku was persistent  
  
"Miroku shut up! Already lets go!" Sango is getting angry at them  
  
"NO YOU SHUT UP!" Inuyasha'e eyes were getting red  
  
"GUYS stop this please not now..." Komiro went up to them. But Inuyasha turned at him and Punched Komiro right at his face  
  
"INUYASHA!' They yelled at unison  
  
It was embarrassing, Komiro's sister went up to them "What Is going on... " She tried to stop the commotion.  
  
"Bakero!.. inuyasha!. What the f*ck was that about!.. you think this is your time!" Kagome yelled at hi as she helped Komiro back to his knees. Liru, komiro's sister went up to help him too.  
  
"Let me go!" Komiro seemed to be mad to what inuyasha did. And shoved Kagome's hands, quickly he countered his punch! And tackled him making them rool down the beach side.  
  
"KOMIRO, INUYASHA!" the two exchanged punches.  
  
'MIROKU, DO SOMETHING!" Sango and Kagome yelled, Miroku went in between them and he hold komior  
  
"Easy Komiro he's drunk! Calm down" Miroku took his arms and punched him away from Inuyasha,  
  
But Inuyasha was done yet, then Kagome went infront of him  
  
/SLAP!/  
  
"YOU GOT SOME NERVE!" Kagome slapped him at the face , then twice , inuyasha got back to his senses. As Kagome and the others helped Komiro back to his knees..  
  
Inuyasha walked away as the rest went back in the house. Still the party continued that night  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
After the long night was over.. About 2 am.. The gang gathered around the bonfire. It was okay after then. Except for Komiro and Inuyasha, neither of them exchanged glances nor words, Kagome was silent about it.  
  
Komiro ignored Inuyasha and entertained his friends, "he seemed to be upset kagome" Sango whispered at her looking over inuyasha's direction Madiko kept him company.  
  
"I don't mind him.. he wont change Sango" She looked at her, her friend felt the sorrow in her eyes. So Kagome sat beside Komiro.  
  
"You okay? Komiro I'm sorry" Kagome asked  
  
"uhm.. Lets not disscuss it okay" He said as he removed Kagome's hand patting his black eyes and a bruise on his face.  
  
With the look in inuyasha's face, kagome ignored him and clutched unto Komiro's arm  
  
Sango and Miroku don't know how to react since kagome was wearing a bar bikini, almost rubbing her bare chest with Komiro's arms. He blushed. Inuyasha's eyes almost popped out, perspiring, but this time he was trying to control his temper.  
  
Kagome seemed to like getting even.. So she took Komiro's arms and placed it around her tiny waist." Kagome.. This is enough...!" Komiro whispered, avoiding getting to trouble  
  
Although Miroku , Shippou and Sango, was a bit alarmed if Inuyasha could freak out they can't help but laugh.  
  
"Inuyasha.. don't mind them hehehe" Madiko insisted, Inuyasha's eyes looked away.. Clenching his fist.. *This is just to annoying!* he said to himself. The way Kagome nestled around Komiro's arms, even Komiro can't help but his face flush in bright red ,she's even in her skimpy swimsuit!  
  
Inuyasha caught the sight of Kagome's legs were almost touching with komiro's, while her exposed chest was almost as close to komiro's view. Inuyasha's face turned red.. he can't help it as he cupped a handful of ash from the bon fire.  
  
"oh no!" komiro pulled back, just then her sister Liru went in and joined their conversation.  
  
Inuyasha calmed down and  
  
"Liru. I'm sorry about what happened I really do apologize" Inuyasha said.  
  
Liru smiled at him "It's okay. You were drunk, at least it's not really a big fight!" she said.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Komiro slyly.. "Oh Liru come here sit with me" he offered  
  
Now Komiro gets irritated as well as Kagome.  
  
"Ouch Ouch..!" Inuyasha cried holding his nose.. Madiko sat beside Miroku, shippou and Sango  
  
"This is getting interesting!" she giggled...  
  
"Oh poor you!. Komiro really smacked your face!" Liru tried to touch his nose, which made Kagome a bit annoyed  
  
* Damn't Inuyasha That's my sister! * Komiro really gets irritated.  
  
"Liru!" He yelled  
  
"what!.. why do you have to yell at me! You punched him also!" Liru said  
  
"Com'n let's get inside.. you're coming with me!" Komiro dragged his sister and went back at the house.  
  
The rest just laughed at them.. "Oh That is funny!.. You two are just like kids! Goofing off!" Miroku laughed his heart out  
  
"WELL LAUGH IF YOU WANT! hmph.. One thing I can't stand" kagome stood up on her knees  
  
"Is what wench! Me can play that game too!" inuyasha crossed his arms and smirked..  
  
Kagome went up to him and put out his cap and pinched his ears both hands "OUOUCH!!!!" he shrieked.  
  
She pinched it painfully almost making Inuyasha stand up from his seat. He tripped over while taking her hands off his ears.. as the rolled doen across the sand  
  
"Oh You two okay!?" Sango asked as they went to the direction the fell.  
  
Well it was a surprise..Kagome was on top of Inuyasha landing her chest smacking down his face!  
  
Kagome Blushed and smack his face "You pervert!" she yelled.  
  
"Huh! Inuyasha blushed, after the moment he felt her exposed breasts landed on his face..  
  
"WHAT ...UH YOU.. YOU GET OFF OF ME!" inuyasha pushed her she was sitting on top off him, accidentally he pushed her that made his hands touch her chest again..  
  
"Inuyasha!" She shrieked, Inuyahsa' face was totally red "Oh.. No.. I'm Sorry!" he apologize it was embarrassing.. While the others just laughed at them. Kagome lost balance as she got off inuyasha, and again inuyasha tried to catch her but she landed right on his face SITTING ON IT!.  
  
"wahahaha!' The gang laughed at them. Kagome was so embarrassed; she got off quickly and can't even look at Inuyasha.  
  
She ran back to the house, it was embarrassing... but somehow.. she felt pleased when sh e heard him say sorry.. a smile appeared across her face.  
  
Inuyasha stood back on his knees. " Oh I'll go after her, I'll get some rest.. Madiko would you like to come along" Sango asked.  
  
"maybe later I'll enjoy the scenery" Madiko smiled  
  
"well , well, well.. that was funny.. and a way of apologizing to her." Miroku elbowed him  
  
"I didn't say sorry" he snorted  
  
"yeah you did... with out even noticing it...." He smiled "well that is settled, get some rest..Thing s will go normal by tomorrow" Miroku said.and left  
  
"what about you?" Inuyasha looked at Madiko, but she smiled at him  
  
"Nah.. maybe later.. you want me to keep you company?" She offered  
  
"No!.. and go away" he yelled at her  
  
"Okay... I don't mind snob!" Madiko walked away and went to a distant cliff far across the beach  
  
Inuyasha followed her soon after. She was looking over the sky, madiko was holding a small pendant I her hand. As soon as Inuyasha appeared she was startled and kept it back  
  
"what are you hiding!.. And why are you still up?" He asked  
  
"Hey mind your own life... what is it to you anyway!" Madiko replied at him sarcastically  
  
Inuyasha went up to her and grabbed what she was holding.. it it was a crescent pendant.  
  
"Hey this is Kagome's!" he said, Madiko grabbed it from his hand  
  
"No it's mine!... gimme that!" She sat back.."No it's hers!"  
  
"No your wrong!... someone gave me these!" Madiko held the pendant tightly close to her, inuyasha was confused.  
  
"Huh?.."  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry I acted so silly scaring you, Miroku and Komiro, I just missed someone..." She sighed  
  
Inuyasha didn't mind her and lay down on the sand looking at the night sky.  
  
"So ... I don't care... forget it!" He said  
  
"Sorry how I acted before about you...Honestly , at first I kinda liked you.."  
  
Inuyasha didn't paid any attantion to her then she continued  
  
"coz you got the same eyes of my boyfriend...." Madiko sighed... Inuyasha sat up he was surprised to what she just said..  
  
*what is she talking about, Only me and sessh could happen to have gold eyes... * he thought  
  
"Who?" he asked  
  
"yeah my boyfriend Kojinu... he has the same eyes like yours... but he's human" Madiko sighed  
  
Inuyasha laughed " Are you fooling me , only Hanyou's has eyes like these"  
  
"You think I'm Lying!" Madiko's eyes were filled with tears  
  
"You're silly.. first you said I looked like your boyfriend then tell me he's human... thsiis stupid, now you claim that , that pendant is yours.. its' kagome's!"  
  
"No its' not.. it's my boyfriend'!" She moved her arm away so inuyasha cant get it from her hands  
  
"Huh! Are you stupid..and you have a shikon no tama too!.. who or when did you come from!.. I don't know why am I talking to you either!" Inuyasha left her, and didn't bother to take the pendant he thought it was kagomes'  
  
Madiko sighed as Inuyasha left she looked at it again  
  
"Oh Kojino, I'm sorry... I wish I can return to our time....if I only can find my father, and return the shikon no tama I have to your uncle sesshomaru.. I feel I'm lost.."  
  
The mysterious Kitsune cried that night till she fell asleep  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
A/n: Oh I hope it's not confusing.. I made Madiko revealed who she really is, and what she meant to whom the pendant belong!..  
  
Sorry for the delayed update... I'll keep in touch..  
  
Firestarr 


End file.
